Somewhere
by pinkandblueroses
Summary: My first Ash and May fic. Ash confesses his feelings to May. What's Giovanni have to do with this? Please R & R. Might be rated T in later chapters. Chapter 3 is UP!
1. I Love You

Somewhere

_**A/n: **_My first AAMAYL please R and R. Enjoy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or characters**_

_**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 **_

Our heroes, Ash, May, Max, Brock, and of course Pikachu walked thru the forests of Lilycove. The sun was slowly setting in the sky.

"Let's make camp here." Max said as he looked at his pokenav. They all agreed and found a clearing where they can start a fire. Ash and Max left to find firewood, Brock cooked, and May made sure the pokemon had enough food.

"This is great Brock!" Ash said as he ate his rice ball. May also said,

"Yea, this stuff tastes great." Brock smiled and they continued eating. May looked over to Ash, she smiled at the sight of him eating. Ash noticed this,

"What's so funny?" he demanded. May answered, "Nothing." Ash wondered what was funny, and he kept taking glances at May. Soon they finished eating, and were rolling out their sleeping bags.

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

May woke up again in the middle of the night. She looked over to Max and Brock. They were asleep soundly. Brock was creating a puddle of drool next to his mouth. '_Must be dreaming about girls' May thought _She looked over to where Ash slept, Pikachu was there under the blanket but Ash was gone. "Ash, he left again." May whispered. Recently whenever May woke up, Ash was gone. Well this time she was going to find out where Ash goes.

May made her way to a cliff, where the ocean breeze splashed on her face. That was when she realized a shadow sitting on a rock. "May." it said as it moved slightly. May relaxed,  
"Ash, so this is where you go." She sat down next to him. He shifted in his seat as May sat down. Then he looked back at the ocean.

"May there's something I have to tell you. It's been keeping me awake every night since I've met you." Ash said, as he continued to look at the ocean. His brown eyes trying to pick out every detail of the ocean. May braced herself for whatever he was going to say.   
"May, we've known each other for a long time right?" Ash asked her.

"Right." May answered.

"May, I want to tell you that I..I love." Ash had turned to look at her, trying to see if she also felt the same way. Afraid of being not loved. May sat there, smiling. "Ash I love you too." She said, and she hugged him tight. Ash and May blushed as they released from each others arms. "May you better go back, I'll catch up later."

May being as happy as she was obeyed his orders. She said goodnight and went to the camp. Ash sat there gleaming. Behind him were a pair of glowing eyes.

"Per?" The strange creature asked.

"Not yet, let him have his fun."

_**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

_**A/N **_ Wonder who that man is? Please Review and I will post the next chapter. Keep reading!


	2. Somewhere

**_Chapter 2: Somewhere_**

A/N: Here's chapter 2, and it's a song chapter I guess. Enjoy!

**_I do not own Pokemon or Within Temptation_**

**_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 _**

Ash continued to sit on the small rock where only a few minutes ago he had confessed his love to May and hers to him. Then the bushes behind him moved. He turned around quickly trying to grab a poke ball, but he left them behind along with Pikachu.

"I've finally found you." The strange figure said as he stepped out. His Persian followed.  
Ash asked, "Who are you?" As the man stepped into the moonlight he was wearing an orange suit and his hair combed. "I'm Giovanni, and you Ash, I need your help. I need you to join Team Rocket." Persian growled in approval. Ash felt disgusted. "No, I'll never sink that low."  
"I knew something like this would happen. Persian Nightmare!" Giovanni ordered.  
"Persian!" it yelled as its eyes glowed black. Ash began to faint, before he did he yelled. Then he collapsed on the floor. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

**_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 _**

May turned around as she heard someone scream. It began to wake everyone at the camp. "What was that?" asked Max as he placed his glasses on. May didn't wait to know.  
"Ash! Ash!" she yelled as she ran back to the cliff. No answer. "Ash! Where are you?" Still no answer.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams…?_

Then she saw the rock, Ash was no where to be seen. "Ash, where are you?" May began to sob on the rock. Brock and Max followed only to find May creating a waterfall. "Where's Ash?"

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure  
You're always in my heart_

Pikachu had also arrived. "Pika?" And it also began to cry. "It's okay Pikachu." May said as she picked him up. "We'll find him."

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying, until my dying day  
I just need to know, whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

"May we have to get to Lilycove, and get Officer Jenny. Then we can find Ash." said Brock. "Are you sure he wouldn't leave." May shook her head. "He's not like that, someone took him." Brock thought for a moment.  
"Max! We need to get everything from the camp, including Ash's poke balls. May you stay her with Pikachu." May nodded her head and looked back. It was only a few minutes ago that Ash confessed his feelings to her.

_Lost in the darkness try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just don't know  
Where you are_

"May lets go!" yelled Max, as he carried her pack. He threw it at her and she caught it.  
"Come on Pikachu, let go." May said to the Pikachu on her shoulder.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying, until my dying day  
I just need to know, whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

_  
Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes I need to know_

_  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying, until my dying day  
I just need to know, whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

**_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_**

A/N: Did you like it? The song is Somewhere by Within Temptation. Ash just got captured by Team Rocket.

What do they want with him? Find out in Ch. 3.

**_If you want Chapter 3, I need 5 (_****_five) reviews!_**


	3. Ash, I am you father

_**Chapter 3: Team Rocket**_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry i took so long, it was because of test week. A test in every class yikes Ch. 3 when Ash is taken to Team Rocket HQ.

I tried to add more detail and length. Enjoy!

_**………………………………...**_

"My head." moaned Ash as he awoke. An invisable hammer continued to pound his head every few seconds. "Where am I?" he asked himself looking around. He was lying down on a metal, cold table. It's cold surface aching his back, his wrists and feet strapped onto the table, beginning to turn red and purple from loss of circulation. On his side was a syringe, it was empty dripping with liquid at the end.A blue bottle was also there, it read 'Liquid Pain Killers: extra-strength'. The swinging, naked, bulb above him didn't help his headache. Ash turned to the creaking noise coming from in front of him. The door opened, coming in was Giovanni and his Persian. "You're awake, that's good." He said inspecting Ash on the table. His shifting eyes matched those of his cat. The new intensity caused Ash to cover his eyes.

"What do you want with me? What am I doing here?" Asked Ash demanding for a answer. Giovanni walked closer to the table. "That's very simple my boy." Giovanni paused, trying to know how to say this. "You are my son, blood and all." The room was silent. Ash didn't know what to say, he didn't know what hurt more. The pain killers or the fact that he was related to Team Rocket. "No that can't be, my father left when..." Giovanni interupted him. "When you were only 3. I left to become head of Team Rocket industries.You know who Jesse, James, and Meowth are?" Ash didn't answer. "Of course you do, being as busy as I was I sent them to watch over you. Give me reports of your battles, wins, and losses. That's why they were always following you. Kidnapping Pikachu was only a diversion so you didn't suspect a thing. But now you know."

Persian walked over to the table straps. He opened his mouth revealing sharp jaws able to cut the straps. Ash slid to the floor groaning in pain. Giovanni ordered him to get up. "Get up boy! You are going to help me capture some pokemon, some very special ones." He grinned seeing the sucess of his plan in his mind. Ash looked in disgust. "Come son, I'll show you Team Rocket."

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

May and the others were running towards Lilycove. "Hurry we have to get there." May ordered them, skipping a beat every minute. With Max and Brock trailing behind, May ran in the front with Pikachu. Pikachu stopped, his ears twitched. "Pika!" Pikachu pointed ahead of them. A balloon with a Meowth face appeared. In its basket carried three members."Team Rocket," yelled May, "I have no time wasting it with you." Jesse, the red-haired female, yelled back. "Who do you think you are? Insulting me." The other two had to hold her back. The red from Jesse's face turned back to tan. "Ok, if you want to do it the hard way. Skip the motto, I need to get on a vacation."

May and the others were running again, ignoring the empty threats. Jesse grabbed a pokeball. "This'll teach you to disrespect Team Rocket. Seviver go, show no mercy and get Pikachu." She threw a pokeball revealing a black snake pokemon. "Use poison tail and poison sting on them all" Jesse ordered. James and Meowth looked shocked. "Jesse don't you think thats a little tough? All we need is Pikachu." James suggested. Meowth also added, "Yea, we dont need ta twerps." Jesse replied, "No, go Seviper." May looked back at Team Rocket. "Pikachu use thunderbolt." Pikachu released a beam of yellow energy at Seviper."Seviper!" it said as poison stings broke the thunder bolt.May, amazed by this new power, yelled at Pikachu. "Quick attack." Pikachu nodded and tried again. His paws gaining speed with each step. Seviper braced herself, getting her tais ready. Pikachu now only a few yards away jumped. "Seviper!" Her glowing, poisoned tail slashed against Pikachu's body. "Good job, return." Seviper turned into a red glow returning into Jesse's pokeball. In the basket James pulled out a cylinder-shaped case. "Meowth get ready." James ordered. Meowth revealed a hand grabbing towards, the poisioned Pikachu and placing it inside the case. Pikachu, being as weak as it was, didn't bother to move.

"Let's go. Giovanni is waiting." James said. May, Max, and Brock watched in amazment. "No. Pikachu!" May yelled. She began running towards the balloon. Meowth pushed a button, out appeared rockets on each side. "We're blasting off for the last time." They all yelled. The smoke caused from the balloon pushed May away. "Pikachu!" yelled Max. He and Brock came to help May off the ground. Brock added, "Now we have to get to officer Jenny." May couldn't believe it. How could Team Rocket get away? How did they get smart and clever so fast? "What do they want with Pikachu?"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Here." said Jessie as she threw a brown sack on Giovanni's desk. Giovanni turned around in his swivel chair. Meowth looked around, no Persian in sight."So boss, what happened to that Persian? Hmm?" Meowth asked, so wanting to be the favorite pet again. Giovanni looked away. "Persian is guarding the boy. Go now, your services are no longer needed." Meowth dissapointed bowed down, to say thank you. Jessie and James did the same. They left leaving the bag and Giovanni alone. He took his big hands and grabbed an injured mouse pokemon. "I've finally got you." Giovanni laughed evily.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

What would Giovanni want Pikachu? It sounded a little Star Wars "Luke, I am your father." Please feel free to review, and I will post chapters as soon as possible. .

**__**

**__**


End file.
